


Missing

by Myasblog



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myasblog/pseuds/Myasblog
Summary: Liliana was born by Kaylah Burns and Joey Keegan on June 13, 2000. After her mother passes away in the delivery room, Phillip Stevens (Kayla's best friend) takes Liliana with him and raises her as his own Daughter not letting her know that he is not her real father.  On her tenth birthday, Liliana asks Phillip about her real parents and then is told she can look for her father when she is eighteen years old. Will Liliana meet her real father or will it be too late? What do both of their fates have in store?





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Liliana is telling the story.

“ 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”  
“ Hello… My name is Liliana, I'd like to file a Missing person report.”  
“Who is missing mam?”  
“ Me.”

Years ago I remember talking to the man I used to call my father about where I was from. I’ve known ever since I was ten Phillip was not my real father. I didn't mind being adopted as long as it was legal. There is no resemblance at all between me and that men There was no father-daughter connection. There was nothing.

“ Dad? Where are my real parents from?” I asked him on my tenth Birthday. I thought he would see how mature I was and tell me what I wanted to hear.

“ What? Come on now, I told you I'm from Cincinnati and Your mother was from Kentucky. That's where she died giving birth to you. God rest her soul.” I didn't believe him for a minute.

“You're lying. Who are my real parents?” I demanded. I was furious and he knew it.”

“ Have you lost your mind? Who are you talking to like that? You asked me a question and I gave you an answer.”

“The wrong answer.”

“Shut up! Listen to me! I gave everything I had to raise you. He didn't want you. Just be glad someone brought you into their home. Wanna know the story of what happened? Fine. I'll tell you. The man grew crazy., All he ever did was drink. Joey was my best friend. But that all changed when she came along. Kayah Williams. She was gorgeous. I knew from the moment I saw her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but your father didn't like that. Whatever I wanted he would always get it first. He was a ladies man. He had a nice head of hair and could play guitar, ladies found that irresistible. But Kaylah, your mother did not care about his looks or what he had. She believed that deep down he was a good [person. She thought she could bring the good out of him, The night she found out she was pregnant was the night she found out there was no hope for changing him.”

“ What? Pregnant? This can't be true. No. I can't. No, I won't. I won't.” Joey said as he sipped his beer.

“ Oh, Joey. Are you mad?” She asked sweetly.  
‘ What do you think? This cant is be happening. I don't want it.  
“” I don't want anything from you. I don't need you to do anything for me. I'll even go away for a while and let you live your life. But all I ask is that you be in that delivery room. I wanna be able to tell my child. Her father did meet her. He even held her in his arms and still said I don't want you. I'll be fine on my own, So you can go back to partying and drinking cuz all its gonna do is kill you one day.’ She told him that then left. She never saw him again after that. Joey cut off all contact with both me and her. When he didn't show up in the delivery room I told the doctors I was your father. Then when your mother died it was clear I had a choice to make. I chose to take you with me and be the best father for you. I've heard from him in ten years, but if you want to meet him go ahead. As soon as you turn eighteen go ahead and live your life how you want, Whether it be with me or him.” That was only time Phillip ever talked about that with me. So I listened to him and tried again when I was eighteen.

  
  
“ 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”  
“ Hello… My name is Lilliane, I'd like to file a Missing person report.”  
“Who is missing mam?”  
“ Me.”  
“ Your missing mam.”  
“ Yes. My name is Liliana Dean and I was taken from my father a long time ago. My father's name Is Joey Alexander Keegan. He was born in Dayton Ohio and raised in Tennessee.”  
“ Okay mam, let me check our records. Unless I'm mistaken, this is the man who died two years ago. Apparently, the man got pushed into a lake outside his apartment. Yeah, some guy beat him up pretty bad. They were both intoxicated. I'm really sorry mam.”

I remember as soon as I heard that I hung up and cried for a while. I went back to my house and called Phillip. He told me she already knew about my father's death. He said he didn't want to be the one to tell me.

“ So why did you tell me this story. You don't even know me. I am a random boy you just met.”

“ I wanted to tell the story of my death, it was because I never knew my father and I waited too late. So the pain and guilt literally killed me. No one even knows that I'm dead. I want you to go tell the police you found me.”  
“ So does this mean you're a ghost.” The boy asked me.  
“ No. My spirit is very much still alive so I am no ghost. I am a symbol to remind you that every mystery can be solved. Now go tell everyone you have found me. Solve my mystery. I must leave this lifetime and pass onto the next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liliana is dead. Her spirit is telling the story to a little boy.  
> She drowns in the lake.


End file.
